


Little Things

by casstayinmyass



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, Drabbles, Fluff, Gabriel is actually not Castiel's bro in this, M/M, Maybe some angst, Shameless Smut, wuuut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4847093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel are boyfriend and boyfriend who Truman High School in Lawrence, Kansas. This is a series of drabbles about the little things they enjoy every day from their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> Might as well join the cliche and write some High School AU. <3

Dean's heart beat wildly as he fought to catch up to his boyfriend.

They had both stayed after hours to hit the track for some laps, because Cas was part of the track team and Dean only joined because it was the only team that would accept his low GPA; he had tried for the football team and basketball team, which he hadn't been let into.

That made it even more stupid that his freshman brother got in first try to the basketball team... he was too tall for his age.

Of course, the other reason that Dean joined the track team was that Cas told him he looked sexy when he ran, contrary to his own belief that he looked like a flailing dolphin.

The rest of the team had long since retired home on the slightly nippy, overcast September day, but these two were still around because Cas wasn't the star runner for nothing... he liked to train.

"Cas! Cas... slow...down," Dean muttered, wondering if his voice carried. Cas had the perfect body type for this sport- he was lean, athletic, and had arched feet. Dean- who had muscles like a "greek god" as Cas calls them during sex- just... didn't. He was much better at football, or even weight lifting- he really didn't have the endurance for this.

Cas turned around, and jogged back, running on the spot as he went backward. He was dressed in a zip up black hoodie, and grey sweatpants.

 "Dean, hurry up!" he groaned, his breath puffing out in the chilly air. It was way too cold for September.

Dean grumbled back. "Screw that... these bowlegs don't go any faster."

Cas smiled at this. One of his favourite things about watching Dean run was how his legs looked in the shorts... for some reason, it was just really adorable. That, and watching his perfect, firm ass bounce when he ran. Dean had no idea how hot he looked.

A funny look passed over Dean's face as his eyes forayed.

"Dude..." he sputtered, "Are you hard right now?" His eyes had dropped down to the unavoidable tent in Castiel's shorts, and his boyfriend sighed.

"I can't help it, Dean. It's the physical stimulation."

Dean chuckled. "Why do you always get a boner when you run?" It was actually the cutest thing ever, one of those little things you never really think about when in a relationship with someone.

"God, Dean, don't make a big thing of it! It's just something my body... does! Plus, it's not _always_... I'll take care of it later."

Dean snorted, and took the opportunity of Cas' embarrassed pause to run ahead, showing off his ass in the tight red shorts he was wearing.

"Come and get me, Novak," he said playfully, feeding Cas' fantasy of predator vs. prey, and Cas growled a little, catching up in no time.

"Dean Winchester, you're a tease," he mumbled bitterly, and Dean smirked.

"That erection's getting bigger, baby... I'm thinkin' waiting 'til later is a bad idea. We should really take care of it."

Cas' pupils suddenly dilated, and Dean started running off back to the school building. Cas caught up, and Dean took them to a crevice against the brick structure where no one would see them. Cas was wiping sweat from his forehead, his chest heaving from the exercise, and Dean wasn't much different.

"I love it when you get hard when you run," Dean admitted against his boyfriend's lips, and despite his blush, Cas gasped as Dean reached a hand down his pants, stroking at his hardened member languidly. He was just so damn _horny_...

"Oh... _Dean_ ," he whispered, pressing a hand against Dean's shoulder. Dean continued to stroke him slowly, and he twitched in his pants. He was already pretty hard, and he expected he would come soon, due to how much blood usually pumps down there during a run.

Dean continued, dragging his thumb down his slit and along the pulsing vein on the side. He loved touching all of Cas' cock, feeling the velvet skin, getting to know it. He loved having it in him, or touching it as he fucked Cas... his boyfriend really had a beautiful cock.

Eventually, Cas began rutting his hips into Dean, moaning low in his throat and begging for more.

"You're so needy..." Dean whispered, trying another tactic to get Cas off quick, "You're my needy little bitch, aren't you?" "Oh, fuck, Dean," Cas whispered, tugging his boyfriend's hair as he tilted his hips.

He was straining so hard against his sweatpants, and Dean decided to cut him a break... he pulled his length through the seperation at the front of his boxers, and undid the tie of his pants, letting them fall a little on his sharp hipbones.

Cas cried out softly when the cool air hit his throbbing cock, feeling the swelling in his balls. "Dean... w-what if someone... oh... catches us...?" "Let 'em," Dean mumbled back, "Then they'll know how big a cock my boyfriend has."

Cas shivered with arousal, and knew he was almost there. The head of his cock was almost purple now, and he whimpered into Dean's shoulder. Dean gave in, and set a good pace, wrapping a fist around Cas and pulling him in slow, leisure strokes, twisting him, jerking him until Cas moaned again.

"Dean... I'm gonna come..." he warned feverishly, and Dean grinned. "Alright, angel. I'm getting a ride home from my dad after this, so I can't risk a mess."

Cas frowned a little in confusion, but when he saw what Dean meant, he took a breath and quickly gripped the base of his dick so he wouldn't orgasm right there.

Dean smirked devilishly, a deviant look that Cas had come to know when Dean was frisky, and dropped to his knees, taking Cas into his mouth, slowly at first, then he deep throated him in one swift move.

Enveloped in the tight heat of Dean's mouth, Cas couldn't hold back. He let go, crying his name and immediately coming like a shot down Dean's throat. Dean swallowed it all, and wiped the excess on his jacket sleeve, hoping it didn't show. He was half hard in his pants just from the little noises Cas made and the feel of Cas' heavy dick in his hand, and wanted to finish this tonight.

"See you later?" he grinned, leaning in, and Cas stared at him, panting heavily as he kissed him full on the lips.

"After that? Fuck yes you will."


End file.
